This invention relates to electrophotography and more particularly to receiver trays for receiving and stacking photocopies delivered from a photocopy machine.
Electrophotographic processes and machines are well known and feed a succession of record members, typically paper, through a series of steps to form a visible image thereon and deliver the finished copies to a receiver tray for stacking. Substantial voltages are applied to the copies to form or transfer images thereon and frictional contact in feeding the copies through the machine can provide additional charge. When successive copies are delivered to the receiver tray for stacking these charges, together with frictional forces, can cause misstacking in the tray or paper jams in the machine.
It is accordingly the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved receiver tray for receiving and stacking photocopies which reduces misstacking and jams. Further objects include provision of a photocopy receiver tray which minimizes sliding contact of a delivered copy with the tray surface and the surface of preceding copies, which is capable of receiving and stacking at least two sizes of copies, and which provides a pocket for receiving and stacking at least one size of copy in the bottom of the tray.